


The Truth Revealed.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: The Pacer And The Attending [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, He's Her Favorite Attending Physician, Manstead - Freeform, The Doctor Who Paces In Pediatrics, The Start Of Manstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finally breaks down-- and works UP the nerve to tell Natalie how he really feels, through ACTION.</p><p>DrPacingInPeds and HerFavAttending have a twitter! If you have one, feel free to let me know you read the story, and then follow. (Comment below and I'll follow back.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Beginning of the "Pacer And The Attending" series, this will also be featured in "There's Only One Chicago!"
> 
>  
> 
> Minor AU: Owen had been conceived, but Nat was unable to carry him to term. They don't mention that until the sequel.

"So, tell me! You don't treat anyone else like this, so why do you choose to treat me like this?!" Natalie barks at Will annoyed.

He sighs, "I know, I've been an ass for the better part of the last two weeks."

"You think?" she deadpans, "I can't begin to tell you how that makes me feel. It's breaking my heart Will. You're so much better than that!"

"You think-- I don't hate you," he shook his head.

"Prove it," she whispered.

He stepped up, gently pulling her into his arms.

Then, to her absolute shock and surprise, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, letting his feelings be known, and all at once, in that passionate yet tender kiss.

 

It was a kiss that made her brain fuzzy and her knees go weak, and that's when she knew she'd never forget it.

Will Halstead felt the same way about her as she did about him.

Pulling away, Will grinned.

Natalie shook her head, returning that disarming grin of his with a matching one, "Why didn't you just SAY it?" 

Like she didn't like it? 

"When have I ever been a man of simple words Nat? You know me, I'm a man of action," Will grinned.

Damn! Natalie exclaimed in thought to herself. He was right.

"You know what I want?" she grinned.

He rose his brow in question.

"I want an evening full of encores of that moment," she whispered cheekily in his ear, "My place, an hour."

And with that, Will watched her go, wondering what he'd do for the next hour, and all the while, whatever thoughts came? 

 

He couldn't stop grinning.


End file.
